¿Que debo hacer?
by yoyispotter23
Summary: Mia es reina de Genovia, pero al momento de estar ante su pueblo en un discurso se encuentra con una persona que no veia hace mucho tiempo... quien sera? Nick lo aceptara? entren y lean! por favor dejen reviews, 1era historia en español! lean!
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué debo hacer?

mil perdones lo que pasa es que me confundi de historia, de otra que estoy haciendo y no me di cuenta que lo meti sin querer a esta del diario de la princesa, jeje, bueno esta es el verdadero cap, espero que les guste y de nuevo mil perdones!!! ah y si les gusta porfa dejen reviews!!

Prologo

La reina Mia se encontraba dando un discurso a su pueblo, cuando de repente entre la multitud, vio algo, no mas bien vio a alguien que la estaba observando con una gran sonrisa, Mia no se lo podía creer después de tanto tiempo al fin lo volvía a ver. Al termino de su evento bajo rápidamente hacia donde él se encontraba, no lo podía creer, si era él.

-Su majestad- decía él- es un honor para mí volver a verla- concluyo con una reverencia.

-El placer es mío- contestaba Mia diplomáticamente- jajaja, pero que rayos- y lo abrazo- todos los que estaban alrededor observaban la escena muy atentos- Michael cuanto tiempo sin verte- decía Mia sin romper el abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo Mia- decía Michael- veo que te convertiste en reina, me alegro tanto por ti, vi el discurso que diste hace unos meses, no me lo podía creer que ibas a casarte.

-Ven vamos al palacio para platicar con mas privacidad- dijo Mia tomándolo de la mano. Al llegar se dirigieron a la sala y comenzaron a platicar.

-Si, fue una norma que me impusieron para poder ser reina, pero pues los puse en su lugar, jajaja- decía Mia poniendo cara de triunfo.

-Si Mia, yo siempre supe que no te dejarías manipular por nadie- contestaba el chico viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Michael ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunta Mia con los ojos un poco llorosos.

-Mia, perdóname, pero la gira se alargo mucho, tuvimos mucho éxito y repetíamos fechas, yo quería estar aquí contigo, muchas veces me dieron ganas de abandonar todo y venir acá y decirte todo lo que siento, pero no podía dejar a mis compañeros, es su sueño y no podía destruirlo.

Mia escuchaba atentamente a Michael, no podía creer que estuviera aquí frente a ella, había cambiado un poco, tenia el pelo un poco mas corto, se veía que se había ejercitado por que sus brazos eran mas fuertes.

-No te preocupes Michael, yo comprendo tu situación, me da tanto gusto que estés aquí- decía Mia mientras le tomaba la mano, de repente se abre la puerta y entra Nick- ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto mientras veía la escena.

-Nick, no claro que no- contestaba Mia soltando la mano de Michael- mira el es Michael un viejo amigo de América, Michael te presento a mi novio Nick y futuro esposo- dijo Mia con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto- decía Nick ofreciéndole la mano para estrechar la de Michael- mucho gusto- contestaba Michael, estrechando la de Nick.

-¿Así que tu prometido?- pregunto Michael a Mia- veo que haz olvidado la promesa que hicimos antes de tu te vinieras a Genovia y yo me fuera con mi banda de gira.

-¿Promesa¿Mia de que promesa esta hablando?- preguntaba Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué debo hacer?

Lo se es muy corto, pero pronto iran subiendo la cantidad de palabras!!! dejen reviews!!! y espero que les guste!!!

Cap.1 ¿Qué tu que?

_-¿Así que tu prometido?- pregunto Michael a Mia- veo que haz olvidado la promesa que hicimos antes de tu te vinieras a Genovia y yo me fuera con mi banda de gira._

_-¿Promesa¿Mia de que promesa esta hablando?- preguntaba Nick._

-Estamos esperando Mia, respóndele- le decía Michael.

-Yo… no… espera Nick –dijo al ver que Nick se dirigía a la puerta- no te vayas

-Que no me vaya??- pregunto incrédulo Nick- de que promesa esta hablando??

-Bueno… es que es muy difícil…

Flash Back

-Michael, te voy a extrañar mucho- decía Mia abrazada del chico.

-Yo igual, pero no puedo decepcionar a los chicos, además amo a la banda, pero no mas que a ti- contesto el chico.

-Lo se bebe, pero pues ya me había acostumbrado a estar contigo y pues ahora que me vaya a Genovia, va a ser más difícil que nos volvamos a ver- dijo Mia triste.

-Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa-dijo Michael- hay que hacer una promesa – y desprendió un hilo de su suéter- te prometo que voy a regresar y lo amarro a su dedo.

Mia le tendió el dedo meñique- por la garrita – y tomo el meñique de Michael- que te voy a esperar, este en donde este.

-Por la garrita- dijo Michael aferrando sus dedos muy bien.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Qué tu hiciste que Mia?- pregunto Nick después de escuchar la historia.

-Yo… no pensaba enamorarme acá- dijo Mia apunto de llorar.

-Que no que??- pregunto Michael- pero Mia nosotros teníamos esta promesa!!

-Lo se Michael!!-grito Mia- pero paso mucho tiempo!!! Tu te fuiste cuando me faltaban dos semestres para terminar la universidad y sin ninguna noticia!!

-Pero yo te prometí que iba a regresar!!- reprocho Michael.

-Haber, si asemos cuentas, son dos años y medio!!! Dos años y medio!! Michael!! Sin ninguna llamada, sin nada sobre ti!!

-Pero… yo te cumplí!!- susurro Michael.

-Mia, por que no me lo dijiste??- pregunto Nick.

-Por favor, déjenme sola- dijo Mia saliendo de la habitación.

-Si crees que te vas a quedar con Mia estas muy equivocado- siseo Michael.

-Eso lo veremos- contesto Nick, ambos salieron de la habitación, fraguando planes para conquistar a la reina Mia.


	3. Chapter 3

**JEJEJEE HE ACTUALIZADO, DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, EN VERDAD.. :D**

Capitulo 3. ¿M o N?

Mia's POV

Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, si ya todo estaba arreglado, ¿Por qué tenía que regresar? Que le costaba quedarse de gira más tiempo con su banda, mas bien, ¿Por qué no se olvido de mí? Sé que suena egoísta, pero, pero, ¡ah! Ya no se qué pensar, todo esto es un lio, y ahora Nick, no tengo la más remota idea de que cosas estará pensando, obvio amo a Nick y quiero pasar con él el resto de mi vida, pero Michael, él es diferente, si admito que lo quiero, pero solo como un gran amigo… esto debe de terminar…

-Su majestad, eh… su majestad…

-Hey, Charlotte, ¿qué pasa?- ¿que no puedo tener un momento de paz para mí? ¡Carajo!

-El parlamento la está esperando para discutir sobre las nuevas obras públicas que quiere llevar a cabo.

-Rayos, es verdad mi reunión con el parlamento, lo había olvidado por completo – todo por culpa de cierta persona-no te preocupes ahora voy… por cierto, sabes si Michael, el chico que llego, ¿se instalo ya?

-Mmmm, no su majestad, salió muy apurado, y el señor Nicholas, el está dando vueltas por los jardines, algo alterado.

-Ok, ok, más tarde iré a hablar con Nick, por ahora lo que importa es el parlamento- aunque muera por ir a ver a Nick y quitarle de la cabeza esas ideas tontas que seguro está pensando.

-Muy bien su alteza, recuerde que a las 7 pm, usted y Sir. Nicholas, tienen cita con su abuela, la cena para celebrar su gran reinado – ¡la cena con la abuela! No puede ser, lo había olvidado.

-Gracias Char, no sé qué haría sin ti, ahora mi vida esta más complicada de lo que estaba, busca a Bridguite y a Bridguita, para que preparen el baño, necesito un gran baño.

-Si su majestad – dijo esto con un reverencia y salió, como me fastidia tanto protocolo, a Char la conozco desde antes de saber que era Princesa de Genovia.

-Ok, hora de mi cara aristocrática – como deseo estar en mi cama comiendo helado.

Nick's POV

Ah Mia, Mia, Mia, porque demonios ¿no me había dicho de la existencia de este tipejo? Claro que confió en ella, pero no confió en el, se que Mia me ama y yo la amo con todo mi ser, pero no quiero que pase algo de lo que los dos nos podamos arrepentir, Dios, ¿porque no dejas que sea feliz con alguien? Desde la muerte de mis padres nunca me sentí tan dichoso y feliz, Mia es como una niña pequeña a la que tengo que cuidar, y adoro hacerlo, adoro curar sus raspones cuando por su torpeza cae, adoro correr tras de ella cuando me quita los lentes mientras leo, adoro todo de ella, es por eso que no permitiré que este tal Michael venga a arruinar mi felicidad, no mi felicidad no, NUESTRA felicidad.

Tengo que ir a buscarla, para decirle que la AMO con todo mi corazón, ¡debo hacerlo ya!, pero ¿donde podrá estar?, vamos Nick piensa, ¡claro Char! Ella debe de saber donde está.

Mientras busco a Charlotte por todo el castillo, no puedo evitar recordar lo que paso esta tarde, como es que de un momento a otro todo dio un giro de 360º, pero esto no cambiara nada, le demostrare a Mia todo mi amor.

-Charlotte – le grito cuando la veo saliendo de las cocinas.

-Sir Nicholas, señor, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Vamos Charlotte, no seas tan formal conmigo, solo dime Nick.

-Ok, jaja, Nick, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?- me contesta con una sonrisa, de verdad que tanto protocolo me enferma.

-¿Has visto a Mia? No la encuentro por ningún lado, y necesito verla, urgentemente – vamos, tienes que saber en donde esta, ¿notara mi ansiedad? Espero que no…

-Si, justo en este momento está en reunión con el parlamento- J-O-D-E-R es verdad, la reunión con el parlamento, seguro estará dentro mucho tiempo…

-Mmm... Nick – me llama Charlotte, sacándome de mis pensamientos – espero que no hayas olvidado que hoy tienes junto a la Reina, cena con su abuela – ¿cena? ¿Cena? Ahh! Si la cena! Lo había olvidado, pero que despistado soy…

-Cierto, cierto, la cena, por un momento lo había olvidado, gracias Char, nos vemos – me despido mientras me dirijo a mi habitación.

-¡Recuerda que es a las 7pm!

Si si, la cena, abuela, 7pm, tengo que encontrar la manera de estar con Mia, antes, no podemos presentarnos así ante Clarisse, debemos charlar. Pero antes una visita a los rosales reales no hará mal.

Mia's POV

Ya, ya, ya, ¡YA! Cuánto tiempo puede durar los debates de los miembros del consejo, he dicho los pros y los contra, mas pros que contra, obviamente, pero aun así no pueden ponerse de acuerdo, en si aceptar o no, porque ¿son tan indecisos?

-Su majestad, majestad, hemos llegado a un acuerdo, aceptamos el proyecto, las ideas tan frescas y renovadoras que trae, son excelentes, Genovia será mejor y crecerá más gracias a usted – concluyó Lord Palmore, vaya por lo menos logre convencerlo.

-Es bueno que estén tomando muy bien los cambios y las nuevas ideas, juntos lograremos que Genovia sea mejor – ultima sonrisa cortes, y ¡listo! Ha llegado la hora de irnos. Me despido de todos los miembros del parlamento. Ahora a encontrar a Nick, pero ¿donde podrá estar? La última vez que lo vieron estaba en los jardines, comenzare por ahí, veamos son las 5:30 pm, tengo tiempo para la cena. Reverencias, saludos y mas reverencias recibo mientras camino hacia los jardines, tan ensimismada vengo en mis pensamientos que jamás sentí que choque con alguien y ese alguien es quien estaba buscando con gran esmero, Nick, al verlo, me recuerda él porque me enamore de él, lo amo tal como es, es simplemente mi complemento.

-Nick…

-Mia – decimos al mismo tiempo, no cabe duda que los dos queremos hablar, pero yo necesito decirle que el regreso de Michael no significa nada para mí – tu empieza – siempre tan caballeroso, tan Nick.

-Yo quiero decirte, que TE AMO, y el que haya regresado Michael, no estropeara nuestra felicidad, porque contigo soy feliz… y… -los labios de Nick estaban sobre los míos, me besaba con desesperación, con entusiasmo, y yo igual, este beso necesitaba transmitir todo lo que sentía por él.

-Mia- dijo separándose de mi, y quedando nuestras frentes juntas- yo quiero disculparme, no debí comportarme de la manera en que lo hice, YO TE AMO con todo mi corazón, y no soportaría el perderte, no me importa si es tu amigo, su fue tu novio, yo te amo y…-ahora fue mi turno interrumpirlo, lo bese tiernamente, y si seguíamos así, nunca nos alistaríamos para la cena.

-Te amo, y eso es lo que importa, tu y yo seremos felices –le susurre mientras lo abrazaba, como si mi vida se fuera en ello.

-Vamos pequeña, es hora de ir a prepararnos, la cena con tu abuela es pronto, y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando llegamos tarde.

-No te preocupes, la reina nunca llega tarde, los demás se adelantan –dije imitando la voz de mi abuela.

-Pero quiero recordarte –dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y reía- que para Clarisse, eso no es válido, así que hay que apresurarnos – dicho esto y tomados de la mano y mas enamorados que nunca nos dirigimos al palacio, muy pronto seria la cena con mi abuela, y no quiero escuchar su sermón acerca de la puntualidad.

**Hola hola... hay alguien aqui? se que no tengo perdón de Dios, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, en verdad LO SIENTO, si lo se, son 4 años, 4 añitos de no actualizar, pero no se si les pasa, me tomo un largo tiempo recuperar mi inspiracion, aunque no prometo actualizar muy pronto, mi carrera no me lo permite, pero si alguien quiere apoyarme o ser mi Beta, que lo necesito con urgencia! contactenme!**

**les dejos mi twitter, fb y msn, en cualquiera de los 3 pueden contactarme, por favor dejen sus opiniones, gracias a un REVIEW, al ultimo que llego, que fue el dia de hoy, gracias a Noemi Cullen, que me ayudo a escribirles este 3er cap, se que es corto, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, espero que les guste y bueno no hace falta decir que agradezco todos los reviews que he recibido a lo largo de estos años, mil gracias :D**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / g l o r i a e l e n a . o r t i z v a l e n c i a **

**h t t p : / / t w i t t e r . c o m / # ! / E l e n i t a V a l **

**MSN yoyis_23_potterhot... bla bla bla ya saben lo que sigue!**

**Y BUENO EN VERDAD ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, TOMATAZOS, LO QUE QUE SEA SERA BIENVENIDO!**


End file.
